


Ocho Días de Noviembre

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - War, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Drama, Fugitive, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long, M/M, On the Run, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash, Spanish, Translation, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucho puede suceder en ocho días. Traducción de "Eight Days in November" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocho Días de Noviembre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eight Days in November](https://archiveofourown.org/works/245868) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



Si ocho días antes le hubieran dicho a Draco Malfoy que estaría en una choza abandonada y llena de corrientes de aire, tendido a cuatro patas sobre el suelo y con el pene de Harry Potter metido en el trasero, los habría mandado hasta Francia de un solo hechizo. Y aún más lejos si además de eso, le hubieran dicho que estaría disfrutándolo.

Pero ahí estaba: apretando los puños contra el piso de madera, con los vaqueros enroscados alrededor de los muslos y cerrando fuertemente la boca en un esfuerzo por no emitir sonido alguno.

Mucho podía suceder en ocho días.

** _Uno._ **

Hacía frío.

Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Draco Malfoy. El segundo fue _ay_, seguido muy de cerca por _¿Dónde mierda estoy? _Abrió los ojos y por un momento éstos se rehusaron a enfocar nada. Un borrón sin forma específica se movía por todo su campo visual y de repente, una luz brillante.

Y entonces recordó. El pánico lo inundó y el disparo de adrenalina embotó el dolor que sentían sus miembros lo suficiente como para poderse sentar. Entrecerró los ojos ante la figura que se cernía encima de él y se preparó para recibir el siguiente hechizo, probablemente ejecutado con su propia varita.

Pero nada sucedió.

—Ya les dije que yo no… —empezó a decir Draco, deteniéndose cuando una mano apareció ante su vista justo enfrente de su cara. Parpadeó ante eso, tratando de obligar a sus ojos a enfocarlo—. ¿Quién es?

—Dios, Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te pasó?

Draco se congeló… conocía esa voz, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no la había escuchado. Levantó la vista y entornó los ojos, logrando que un rostro conocido comenzara a dibujarse encima de él. —¿Potter?

Potter se acercó más, mirándolo de arriba abajo. —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

La última cosa que Draco recordaba era haber sido arrojado contra el suelo de aquella enmohecida celda. Antes de eso todo estaba bastante difuso. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo lo habían torturado a pesar de que el dolor estaba muy claro y presente en su mente. ¿Cómo habían conseguido capturar a Potter?

—No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú aquí?

—No mucho. Tenemos que irnos. ¿Te puedes poner de pie?

Draco se rió y las costillas le dolieron. —¿Estás diciendo que vas a rescatarme?

—Si te parece bien —replicó Potter—, podría regresar después a hacerlo. ¿Qué tal mañana por la tarde?

Draco se frotó su dolorido pecho y sonrió sarcásticamente. —Sólo necesito gritar y ellos llegarán corriendo. Eres tú al que quieren ponerle las manos encima; ¿sabes?

—¿Estás chalado? No hay nadie más aquí.

—Están en el piso de arriba —dijo Draco echando un vistazo hacia el techo—. Una docena de ellos. El mismo Señor Oscuro vendrá esta noche. —Hizo una pausa. Tal vez eso ya había sucedido.

Potter suspiró y se puso de cuclillas delante de Draco; la expresión que tenía en su ya visible rostro era una mezcla de molestia y pena. —La casa está vacía, Malfoy. Vine porque recibí el chivatazo de que había una reunión de Mortífagos aquí, pero hace mucho que se largaron. Te abandonaron aquí para que murieras.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero se encontró con que no podía pensar en nada que decir. En ese momento empezaron a surgir en su mente los recuerdos, algunos borrosos y otros más uniformes, pero ninguno de ellos placentero. Sintió algo pegajoso en la mejilla, como una telaraña, y confundido, se pasó una mano por la cara. No podía quitársela.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo al final.

—¿No? —replicó Potter, levantándose—. Sé lo que querían obtener de ti. Yo quiero lo mismo.

—¿Chuparme la polla?

Potter ignoró el comentario. —Puedes cooperar, o puedes no hacerlo. Nosotros podemos esconderte de ellos. Pero la verdad a mí ni me va ni me viene. Quédate aquí a morir, si lo prefieres así.

—Jódete —espetó Draco y trató de ponerse de pie. El dolor le atravesó el cuerpo y se escuchó gritar antes de que se diera cuenta que lo había hecho. Le llevó algunos segundos descubrir de donde provenía el dolor.

—Es grave, la fractura —le dijo Potter con voz tranquila—. Sin atención médica, la pierna se te va a desprender en un día o dos.

Draco estaba demasiado horrorizado como para responder. Bajó la vista para observar la manera en que su pierna derecha estaba fracturada en varias partes. A pesar de la bruma del dolor, se preguntó cómo había pasado eso y porqué no le había dolido hasta ese momento. La realidad de su situación empezó a derrumbarlo: había sido abandonado ahí para morir por la única gente con quien podía haber tenido un futuro. No tenía varita y su mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir era _Potter._

Apretó los dientes. —¿Debo suponer que no puedes sanarme?

Potter estudió la pierna de Draco, arrugando el entrecejo. —Sí puedo, pero sería mejor llevarte al hospital.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Acabaría en Azkaban.

—Lo más probable.

—¿Puedes sanarme o no?

—¿Y qué si puedo? —preguntó Potter—. ¿Qué harás tú por mí?

El dolor en la pierna de Draco estaba agudizándose cada vez más y tenía que rechinar los dientes para poder contrarrestarlo. —Yo no sé donde está. Si lo supiera, ellos me habrían sacado la información cuando me hicieron esto. —Señaló hacia su pierna fracturada—. No soy tan jodidamente leal.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Potter. —Justamente eso es lo que espero.

** _Dos._ **

Alguien golpeó la puerta del apartamento: tres golpes rápidos, una pausa de un segundo completo y luego tres golpes más.

Draco se levantó, probando su pierna convaleciente antes de dejar caer todo su peso en ella. Las fracturas todavía le picaban un poco y a pesar de que ya no le dolía al caminar, la imagen de su pierna retorcida estaba demasiado reciente en su memoria. Cojeó hasta la puerta y abrió los tres cerrojos que tenía colocados.

—_Munito _—dijo Potter y atravesó el hechizo de protección para poder entrar al apartamento. Sin siquiera mirar a Draco cuando pasó junto a él, dejó el saco que estaba cargando encima de la antigua mesa plegable que estaba al centro de la habitación.

—Buenas tardes a ti también —masculló Draco, cerrando la puerta.

Potter extrajo un pequeño recipiente del saco y lo abrió, liberando una espiral de vapor amarillento. —Es cerveza sanadora. Debes tomártela antes de que se enfríe.

Draco cogió el recipiente y arrugó la nariz ante el aroma que emanaba de él. —Huele asqueroso.

—¿No huele así siempre? La hizo la misma Madame Pomfrey, si eso te hace sentir un poco mejor.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido. —¿Fuiste hasta Hogsmeade por esto?

—Confío en ella. Y sabía que no haría preguntas.

Draco arrugó el ceño ante el líquido. No tenía idea si debía confiar en Potter. Claro que había confiado lo suficiente como para permitirle que curara su pierna fracturada. Además, para su sorpresa, había hecho un buen trabajo. —¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Acelera el proceso de sanación. En condiciones normales, deberías de tomar una docena de ésas junto con la aplicación del encantamiento reparador de huesos.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste tanto sobre sanación?

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que llegaría a serme útil. Y así ha sido.

Draco no sabía mucho acerca de lo que Potter había estado haciendo durante los últimos años… tres y medio desde aquella noche en Hogwarts cuando el infierno se había desatado. Se preguntó si Potter tenía idea de lo que había sido su vida desde entonces.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se llevó el recipiente a los labios para beberse el contenido. La poción era casi tan asquerosa como la multijugos, pero afortunadamente no tan espesa. Le llevó varios y difíciles tragos terminársela, y pudo sentir cómo golpeaba su estómago.

—Para mañana ya deberás estar bien. Esa cosa trabaja rápido.

Draco puso el recipiente vacío en la mesa e hizo gestos. —¿Completamente sanado para cuando este horrible sabor se vaya de mi boca?

—Algo así. También hay un poco de comida para ti.

Draco estaba hambriento, pero no quería abalanzarse encima del saco con Potter observándolo. Le lanzó una indiferente mirada.

—¿Está todo bien?

Draco bufó. Estaba ocultándose en un sucio apartamento sin nada qué hacer más que sentarse y esperar a que Potter apareciera. Ni siquiera tenía ni una pista de dónde era que se encontraba… la única ventana del apartamento daba hacia un angosto callejón apostado en un pueblo insignificante. —No me puedo quejar.

—No, no puedes. Y sabes que solamente puedo seguir ocultándote si cooperas.

—¿Y si no?

Potter sonrió sarcástico. —Voldemort te quiere muerto. El Ministerio te quiere ver en Azkaban por lo que hiciste en Hogwarts.

—¿Y tú qué quieres?

Potter entrecerró los ojos. —Ya sabes qué es lo que quiero.

—Si no cooperé con el Señor Oscuro bajo tortura... ¿por qué piensas que cooperaré con el Ministerio?

—¿A quién más podrías recurrir? Al menos nosotros te mantendremos con vida.

Draco se rió. —Después de tantos años sigues creyendo que esto se trata sólo de elegir el lado correcto. El mundo no es completamente blanco ni completamente negro, Potter.

—Lo sé —le respondió éste con voz helada antes de girarse hacia la puerta—. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Draco aseguró los cerrojos en cuanto Potter se fue y se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo podría posponer eso. Esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente como para poder sanar y trazar un plan de supervivencia.

No tenía ya nada que perder después de todo lo que había perdido los últimos años… su nombre, su familia y su herencia se habían desvanecido en su mayor parte. Quedaban pocas personas en las que todavía podía confiar, y casi nadie que exigiera su lealtad. De hecho, había sólo una persona a la que le debía lealtad, y no lo iba a dejar pasar. Era la última pizca de humanidad que había logrado conservar.

Potter iba a tener que aprender eso de la mala manera y para cuando lo hiciera, Draco ya estaría muy lejos de ahí.

** _Tres._ **

Estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá cuando Potter lo sacudió hasta despertarlo. Se sentó sintiendo el corazón desbocado.

—Tenemos que irnos, de inmediato —le dijo Potter. Luego, se movió hasta la ventana y miró hacia el callejón. Llevaba la varita al ristre.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? Pensé…

—Yo puse el hechizo de protección; ¿no? Lo quitas y te apareces. Vamos.

Draco se puso de pie con la adrenalina aumentándole y abriéndose paso a través de las brumas del sueño. —¿Adónde?

Potter le tendió una mano. —Vamos. —Alguien pasó afuera de la ventana y su sombra cruzó el rostro de Potter, oscureciendo su nariz y boca. Potter tenía fuego en los ojos, Draco nunca lo había visto así.

Quería hacer más preguntas... ¿quiénes eran los que venían?. ¿Cómo lo sabía Potter?. ¿Quién más podía estar enterado de que él estaba ahí y si lo habían encontrado tan rápido esa vez, cómo podía Potter creer que estaría a salvo en otro lugar? Pero en vez de formularlas, tomó el brazo de Potter y se aferró a él.

Un arrebatador momento después estaban de pie en la sala de estar de una casa. Estaba oscuro, pero una luz tenue se filtraba desde las farolas de la calle lo suficiente como para que Draco pudiera apreciar las formas de los muebles a su alrededor. Potter hizo luz con su varita y las formas quedaron al descubierto: un sofá, una mesa, una chimenea. Lucía bastante habitado, como si los dueños fueran a regresar de un momento a otro.

—Es un dúplex, pero hay un encantamiento silenciador ya puesto, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aún así, yo no golpearía las paredes ni nada parecido.

Draco se dio cuenta de que continuaba apretando el brazo de Potter. Lo soltó y se alejó un paso. —¿En dónde estamos?

—En otra casa segura —respondió Potter—. Ayer tuvimos a alguien más aquí, así que debe haber comida. ¿Sabes cocinar a la manera muggle?

Indignado, Draco lo volteó a ver. –Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no habrá mejor ocasión para que aprendas. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Draco bajó la mirada. Se había olvidado por completo de su pierna hasta que Potter la mencionó. —Bien. Eso creo.

—Bien. Mañana vendré a verte. No podemos convocar una protección debido a las restricciones dictadas por la cercanía de muggles, así que no abras la puerta si alguien golpea. Yo me apareceré dentro. No salgas y mantente alejado de las ventanas. Y no contestes el teléfono. Aunque dudo que sepas siquiera lo que es un teléfono. ¿Entendiste?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, Potter desapareció.

—Lo que digas —masculló Draco, enfadado por haber sido movido sin ninguna explicación. De cualquier forma, probablemente era mejor que no supiera de qué estaba huyendo.

El sol saldría pronto y estaba demasiado despierto debido a tanta emoción como para pensar en tratar de dormirse otra vez. Al menos esa casa era más grande que la anterior. Se encaminó hacia la cocina para buscar la comida que Potter había mencionado.

En el refrigerador había un poco de zumo de frutas y unas botellas de cerveza. En una alacena encontró cereal, algunas latas de sopa y una bolsa nueva de patatas fritas.

Observó la estufa muggle durante un momento y entonces tomó la bolsa de patatas. Tenía todo el día para averiguar cómo funcionaba.

** _Cuatro._ **

Le había llevado un buen rato descubrir qué era la extraña caja que estaba encima de la mesita. La curiosidad lo venció después de un par de horas y decidió apretar algunos botones para ver qué pasaba.

El alma casi se le sale del cuerpo cuando eso empezó a hacer ruido, pero al ver las imágenes que aparecieron en ella se dio cuenta de lo que era. En Hogwarts había escuchado hablar sobre ese invento muggle y aunque siempre había fingido desinterés, tenía que admitir que le intrigaba la idea de una radio que mostraba dibujos.

Pasó el día completo en frente de ella, mirando todo tipo de programas… telenovelas, comedias, anuncios, informativos. Incluso hubo un programa que mostró personas que hacían uso de la magia, aunque no parecía tratarse de magia verdadera por lo que Draco pudo apreciar. Y para su sorpresa no hubo ni una mención de la guerra. Nadie hablaba del Señor Oscuro, ni de Mortífagos, ni de nada que fuera familiar para él. ¿Los muggles realmente estaban tan ciegos que no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor?

Dejó la caja encendida toda la noche, temeroso de apagarla y no ser capaz de echarla a andar otra vez. Dormitó intranquilamente sobre el sofá; sus sueños estuvieron plagados de las extrañas imágenes que había visto durante el día, su mente mezclando todos juntos los argumentos de las diferentes telenovelas. No estaba seguro de haber tenido antes sueños tan raros.

Y cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, eso continuaba andando, continuaba haciendo ruido y mostrándole imágenes de muggles que charlaban de cosas extrañas acontecidas en lugares de los que nunca había escuchado hablar.

La miró todo el día mientras daba cuenta de las patatas y de la cerveza.

Potter regresó en la tarde, mientras Draco estaba en la cocina tratando de averiguar cómo calentar sopa en la estufa. El volumen de la televisión estaba lo suficientemente alto como para poder escuchar hasta la cocina, y fue por eso que cuando la voz de Potter se dejó oír a través del ruido de las noticias vespertinas, Draco se espantó muchísimo.

—Se supone que debes abrir la lata antes de cocinarla; ¿sabes?

Draco se giró sobre sus talones, buscando instintivamente algo para usarlo como arma. Sus dedos de cerraron alrededor de una cuchara de madera, y tendiéndola frente a él, se volteó apuntando hacia el pecho de Potter.

Potter miró la cuchara con fingida cautela. —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?. ¿… cucharetearme hasta morir?

—Te lo merecerías por acercarte tanto sin avisar. Considérate afortunado de que no tengo mi varita.

—Con todo este ruido, incluso Hagrid podría haber llegado hasta ti sin que lo notaras. —Dejó una bolsa de plástico en la mesa—. Pasé a comprar la cena. Espero que te guste la comida china.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter había traído comida para los dos y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a cenar con él. Comieron en relativo silencio, roto solamente por el ruido de una comedia que pasaba en ese momento por la televisión. Draco no podía pensar en nada que decir que no implicara toda la televisión que había estado viendo. Probablemente era mejor no dejar que Potter supiera que estaba empezando a perder la chaveta.

—En los noticieros muggles no dicen nada acerca de la guerra —dijo al final, removiendo las sobras del arroz frito con un tenedor—. Y como yo he estado… ocupado los últimos meses, no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que está pasando allá afuera.

Potter tomó un bocado de algo y no respondió.

Draco lo intentó de nuevo. —No he visto un ejemplar de El Profeta desde hace siglos. No sé mucho acerca de la guerra.

—Considérate afortunado.

—Lo hago. Pero un poco de información no me haría daño; ¿sabes? Al menos que estés tratando de mantenerme en la ignorancia a propósito.

Potter levantó la mirada ante eso. —Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Decirme como va la guerra difícilmente es lo mismo que entregar a Snape al Ministerio.

—Yo sé que sabes dónde está —dijo Potter entrecerrando los ojos—. Es la única razón por la que te estoy ayudando.

—Aún si lo supiera... ¿qué provecho obtendría al decírtelo? Allá afuera ya soy hombre muerto. Y tan pronto como logres sacarme lo que quieres, no habrá más tele ni comida para llevar. Me enviarás directamente a Azkaban.

—Yo hubiera jurado que te encantaría pasar una temporada con tu familia.

—Jódete.

Potter se apoyó de espaldas en su silla con una expresión de frustración en la cara. —Si no vas a ayudarme, ya no me molestaré en seguir arriesgando el pellejo por ti.

—¿Arriesgando el pellejo? Pensé que ése era tu trabajo.

Potter apretó los labios hasta que su boca formó una línea y desvió la mirada. —¿Sabes dónde está Snape, sí o no?

Draco dudó. Era su único as bajo la manga y no estaba seguro si ya era tiempo de sacarlo. Pero no podía seguir posponiendo eso por mucho tiempo más. —Sí, lo sé. Pero a cambio vas a tener que ofrecerme algo mucho mejor que una suite familiar en Azkaban.

—¿Mantenerte con vida no es suficiente? Los rumores dicen que los Mortífagos te están buscando. Voldemort quiere tu cabeza en una bandeja.

Draco se rió. —¿Acabas de inventar eso, verdad?

Potter se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás mientras lo hacía. —Sabes dónde está la puerta. Eres libre de salir por ella cuando te dé la gana. —Recogió los recipientes vacíos de la mesa y los arrojó dentro de la bolsa de plástico con mucha más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

—Qué quisquilloso —dijo Draco aunque sentía una punzada de pánico ante el pensamiento de que Potter en verdad pudiera abandonarlo—. ¿Para qué quieres encontrar a Snape, de todas formas? Pensé que estaba de tu lado.

Potter se volteó a mirarlo fijamente y por un momento pareció como si fuera a decir algo. De nuevo desvió la vista y echó la bolsa al cubo de la basura.

—Regresaré mañana en la tarde. Intenta no incendiar la casa cuando cocines; ¿quieres?

—Si tuviera una varita… —empezó a decir Draco, pero Potter desapareció. Draco apretó los dientes. No podía simplemente ir hasta el Callejón Diagon a comprarse una nueva. En última instancia, necesitaba una lechuza para pedirla por correo. Aunque desde hace varios meses no había podido ser capaz de acceder a su cuenta de Gringotts, así que tener una lechuza no sería suficiente.

En ese punto se sentía tan inútil como cualquier muggle, y lo único de valor que tenía era la información que Potter esperaba obtener de él. Tenía que mantener las cosas así el mayor tiempo que pudiera hacerlo.

** _Cinco._ **

Esa vez, el sol todavía brillaba en todo lo alto cuando Potter se apareció y le dijo que era tiempo de irse.

—¿Ahora? –preguntó Draco, apuntando hacia la televisión. –Justamente estoy a punto de saber qué va a pasar entre Ross y Rachel.

Potter lo miró boquiabierto durante un segundo completo antes de escupir: —Sí, _ahora._ Si es que en verdad deseas vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder ver el resto de la serie en DVD algún día. ¡Vamos!

Draco no tenía ninguna pertenencia que llevarse con él; sólo se puso los zapatos. Al instante que estuvo listo, Potter lo jaló para ponerlo de pie y le ofreció un brazo. La ansiedad en su cara era alarmante y Draco se preguntó si la vez anterior también habría estado así de preocupado. Tomó su brazo y asintió.

Un momento después estaban en lo que parecía ser una destartalada casa de campo. Todo tenía una enorme capa de polvo y un poco de éste se alborotó con su llegada; se arremolinó a su alrededor mientras flotaba entre la luz vespertina que se colaba por las ventanas manchadas. El mobiliario era viejo y no combinaba entre sí, y el sofá parecía haber sido roído por las ratas. Y lo peor de todo: no había televisión.

—Debes estar bromeando —espetó Draco, liberando el brazo de Potter y volteándose para mirarlo enfurecido—. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí!

—No tienes otra opción —respondió Potter. Recorrió el perímetro de la pequeña habitación, mirando a través de las ventanas y abriendo la puerta cuando llegó ante ella—. Esto deberá ser seguro por un tiempo. Estamos en medio de la nada, no buscarán aquí.

—¿Quiénes?. ¿Y por qué tengo que estarme cambiando de casa? Pensé que tenían estas casas seguras precisamente para… —Draco hizo una pausa cuando un terrible pensamiento acudió a él—. Al menos que sea del Ministerio de quienes estamos huyendo.

Eso tenía sentido. Después de todo, Potter era la única persona con la que había tenido contacto. Si el Ministerio lo estaba escondiendo, no sería fácil para los Mortífagos encontrarlo. Pero si tanto el Ministerio como los Mortífagos lo estaban buscando, no estaría a salvo en ningún lado.

—No seas ridículo —respondió Potter, todavía mirando hacia fuera por la puerta—. No estamos huyendo. Sólo estamos… manteniéndonos dos pasos adelante.

Draco sintió el pánico subirle por la garganta. Si el Ministerio no sabía que Potter lo estaba escondiendo, eso significaba que Potter no podría prometerle nada. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Draco, aún si Draco lo ayudaba a encontrar a Snape. Probablemente sólo estaba esperando a que Draco revelara la verdad y entonces…

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez.

Potter se giró para observarlo fijamente. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me lo merezco. Merezco lo peor, en realidad. Así que si estás planeando deshacerte de mí una vez que hayas obtenido lo que quieres, dímelo ya. Al menos sé honesto conmigo en esa parte.

—Un par de días confinado sin más compañía que la tele y ya te volviste loco; ¿verdad?

—Ya trataste de asesinarme una vez —continuó Draco, caminando hacia él—. Tal vez el objetivo de todo esto era finalizar con ese trabajo. Tan pronto como te dijera dónde está Snape, eso vas a hacer.

Potter dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza. —No voy a asesinarte, Malfoy. No tengo razón para hacerlo.

—Sí, sí la tienes —dijo Draco. Estrelló a Potter contra la pared y lo mantuvo ahí presionando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Debiste haberme dejado donde me encontraste hace cinco días. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiese muerto.

—¿Podrías callarte ya? —escupió Potter, luchando por agarrar a Draco de la tela de su camisa a la altura de su pecho—. No eres un criminal de carrera, Malfoy. Ni siquiera eres un Mortífago de verdad.

Draco dio un paso atrás y se levantó la manga, poniéndole a Potter la Marca frente a su cara para que la viera. —Tengo esto; ¿no?

—Orquestaste el ataque a Hogwarts de hace unos años y el Ministerio te quiere encerrar por haber estado involucrado en eso… pero no hay evidencia ni fundamento de que hayas hecho otra cosa durante estos tres años.

—¡Soy peligroso! —gritó Draco—. ¡Soy un Mortífago!. ¡Traté de matar a Dumbledore!

—Pero no lo hiciste —respondió Potter bajando el tono de su voz, haciéndola sonar tranquilizadora—. Lo intentaste pero no pudiste hacerlo. Y él te ofreció asilo, Malfoy. Tal como yo lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Draco se alejó, conmocionado. —¿Cómo sabes eso? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a… —Negó con la cabeza.

—Malfoy, escúchame. Necesito encontrar a Snape y sólo tú puedes ayudarme. Puedo terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas. Soy el único que puede.

—Nunca se lo dije a nadie —repitió Draco, evitando la mirada de Potter. Si Potter lo sabía, sólo podía significar que alguien había visto lo que sucedió en la Torre aquella noche. Uno de los otros Mortífagos debió haber escuchado, y eso significaba que todos lo sabían. El Señor Oscuro lo sabía y su propio padre probablemente también sabía cómo Draco se había quedado ahí parado con la varita en la mano y fallando en la única misión que le había sido encomendada por el Señor Oscuro. Ése era el motivo por el que lo habían ridiculizado aquella noche. Probablemente sólo había sido su hazmerreír.

—Estoy ofreciéndome a salvarte la vida, Malfoy. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Draco se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el polvoriento piso y rodeó las piernas con sus brazos. —No vale la pena salvarme, Potter. Déjame en paz.

Potter pareció quedarse quieto durante algunos segundos y no respondió. Draco no volvió a mirarlo y no le dijo nada más. Sólo se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la vacía chimenea de la casa.

Los últimos tres años habían sido un desperdicio. Más le valía haber muerto aquella noche en manos de sus torturadores. Y ahora hasta Potter le tenía tanta lástima que no podía matarlo.

Escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Potter alejarse… por la puerta, a través del jardín y después, silencio.

** _Seis._ **

Draco no tenía idea de qué hora era cuando escuchó la ventana haciéndose añicos. Se puso de pie y antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar nada, ya estaba agachado junto a la puerta trasera de la cocina. Escuchaba pasos dentro de la casa. Voces y ruidos de objetos que caían al suelo.

Si hubiera tenido una varita con él, todo sería diferente. Podría defenderse de quien fuera que estuviera ahí, podría haberlos hecho pedazos con un solo hechizo. No tendría que estar encogido en la oscuridad.

Lentamente se levantó un poco para echar un vistazo hacia fuera a través del mugroso vidrio de la puerta. No veía a nadie, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran ahí esperando por él. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor y entonces, abrió la puerta. Era en ese momento o nunca.

Se deslizó por ella y la cerró detrás de él para después atravesar el jardín sigilosamente y saltar la cerca. Corrió por el bosque no muy seguro de hacia dónde iba ni de dónde se encontraba, convencido de que los que habían entrado a la casa estaban justo detrás de él. Corrió hasta que le dolieron los costados, se paró y tuvo arcadas, y volvió a correr. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a una granja rodeada por un muro de piedra no muy alto. Había un pequeño cobertizo que tenía la puerta sin asegurar y se escondió dentro de él, haciéndose un ovillo en la oscuridad y con la realidad de su situación golpeándolo finalmente. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, de adónde ir y ninguna manera de contactar con nadie. Potter era el único que se preocupaba vagamente por su bienestar, pero ahora no podría encontrarlo.

—Mierda —susurró, frotándose la cara con las manos—. Jodida mierda y la puta que la parió. —El entumecimiento estaba abandonándolo y los pies le pulsaban dolorosamente; de seguro se los había hecho pedazos al correr a través del bosque sin más protección que sus calcetines. No quería ni pensar en eso en ese momento.

Estaba exhausto, se sentía asqueado, era perseguido por gente que lo quería muerto… y ahora también estaba perdido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo liberó, dominando su pánico. En la mañana elaboraría un plan. Tan pronto como el sol saliera, todo estaría bien. Se le ocurriría algo qué hacer.

Debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que la puerta del cobertizo estaba siendo abierta y que la luz del sol le daba de lleno en los ojos.

—¿Qué coño…? —Había una silueta en el marco de la puerta y parecía estarse acercando a él—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú, muchacho?

Draco estuvo de pie en menos de un segundo, tartamudeando una disculpa y tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape. El hombre entró en su campo visual… era un anciano, tal vez de más de setenta años y parecía estar tan asustado de Draco como Draco lo había estado de él.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo momento y entonces Draco echó a correr, rodeándolo y saliendo hacia el jardín. A sus espaldas escuchó que el hombre gritaba amenazas y obscenidades, pero no se detuvo. Saltó el muro y se dirigió de regreso al bosque, corriendo hasta que se encontró jadeando tan fuerte que tuvo que parar para respirar.

Se sentó encima de un tronco caído, se cubrió la cara con las manos y trató de recuperar el aliento. No estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba o de qué haría. Por lo qué sabía, las autoridades muggles ahora también estarían buscándolo. La única persona en quien creía podía confiar era Potter… y ni siquiera estaba seguro de eso. Oprimió fuertemente las muñecas contra su frente e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder el control de sus emociones. Tenía que mantener la mente despejada. Era su única oportunidad.

Vagó por los bosques con los pies entumecidos de frío durante lo que le pareció fueron horas, hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse otra vez. Pero nunca cruzó un camino, ni un riachuelo, ni se encontró con nada conocido. Estaba caminando en círculos, esa era la única explicación.

El sol se metió, el frío aumentaba y él continuaba perdido. Pero se mantuvo caminando, tropezando entre arbustos espinosos y ramas caídas, con la luna llena encima de él brindándole nulo consuelo. Sólo significaba que tenía grandes probabilidades de encontrarse con un hombre lobo… sin modo alguno de poder defenderse.

En medio de la oscuridad chocó justo contra un muro de piedra, golpeándose un pie. Soltó una maldición en voz alta antes de poder evitarlo, y entonces se quedó boquiabierto ante la escena que tenía frente a él. Era la casa de campo donde Potter lo había ocultado, de la cual había huido la noche anterior. Podía haber soltado el llanto.

Brincó el muro y se acercó cautelosamente a la casa, pero no había señal de que alguien estuviera ahí. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera y entró por ella, haciendo muecas ante el chirriante sonido que hizo al abrirla.

La casa estaba vacía. Quien fuera que hubiera venido la noche anterior había volcado los muebles y hecho pedazos el lugar, pero ya se habían ido.

Estaba desfalleciendo de hambre, así que lo primero que hizo fue comer… encontró galletas rancias en una alacena y consiguió calentar agua en la estufa muggle para hacerse un té. No tenía otro cambio de ropa que ponerse, y la que vestía en ese momento estaba completamente asquerosa y hecha trizas. Se despojó de ella y la lavó lo mejor que pudo, enjabonándose él mismo con un trapo y agua caliente del grifo. Estar de nuevo relativamente limpio se sentía bien, mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado un día anterior.

Se envolvió con una manta y se sentó en el piso junto al sofá, temblando en la oscuridad. Si ellos regresaban esa noche, sólo tendrían que capturarlo. No podía seguir huyendo más.

** _Siete._ **

De lo primero que Draco fue consciente cuando el sol salió, fue que sus pies estaban punzándole dolorosamente. La noche anterior había tratado de limpiarlos, pero había sido difícil hacerlo en la oscuridad. Era gracioso que de alguna manera eso pareciera dolerle más que la pierna que le habían fracturado apenas unos días atrás.

—Despertaste.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Draco, incorporándose. Potter estaba sentado en una de las sillas que habían estado tiradas antes, observándolo. Draco no lo había escuchado entrar—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Me da gusto que hayas regresado. Llegué aquí justo a tiempo para evitar que esos chicos le prendieran fuego a la casa. Y los hice que se cagaran del susto.

—¿Chicos?

—Adolescentes muggles, buscando un lugar para emborracharse. No habíamos usado este lugar como casa segura desde hace mucho tiempo, así que las protecciones de rutina no estaban colocadas.

—Pensé… —Draco parpadeó durante un momento y entonces, se encontró con que, por toda respuesta, sólo podía reír. Había corrido por su vida, extraviándose en el bosque durante un día completo, desgarrándose la ropa y los pies… ¿y todo había sido sólo por unos _chicos_?

—Probablemente yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo, en tu situación. —Potter lo miró con fijeza durante un momento y luego desvió la vista—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu ropa?

Draco se colocó la manta más firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. —Está hecha trizas. De hecho, da asco. Deberías de ver cómo quedaron mis pies.

Potter bajó la vista hacia él con una extraña expresión en el rostro. —Enséñamelos.

Potter era sorprendentemente bueno en encantamientos de sanación y Draco supuso que era porque había estado practicando bastante con él mismo. Le llevó casi quince minutos aliviar las heridas y rasguños de los pies de Draco, pero al final quedaron bien. Como todavía le hormigueaban un poco, Potter usó sus dedos para frotar la piel recién sanada a todo lo largo del arco del pie, demorándose en ello más de lo que era probablemente necesario.

Draco jaló su pie para zafarse mientras se sonrojaba. –Me haces cosquillas.

—Lo siento. –Potter se levantó y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. –Regresaré hoy en la tarde. Traeré comida y ropa para que te cambies. Creo que la ducha del baño sí funciona, por si te quieres limpiar un poco,

Draco levantó la vista ante la palabra "ducha". Asintió, no muy seguro de qué responder. Estaba avergonzado y aliviado y extrañamente contento y más aún, un poco excitado. Lo último era bastante desconcertante pero probablemente no debería estar sorprendido, considerando lo que había tenido que pasar. Era natural que bajo tales condiciones se aferrara a cualquier contacto humano. Estaba seguro de haber leído eso alguna vez. —Gracias.

Potter asintió y desapareció.

Pasó un largo rato en la ducha hasta que el agua caliente se le terminó. Se había sorprendido cuando ésta empezó a enfriarse, pero supuso que los muggles tenían dificultad para mantener el agua caliente sin magia por largos periodos de tiempo. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para quitarse toda la mugre y desesperación del día anterior y lo hizo sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sentía como si, de alguna manera, se le hubiese sido otorgada una segunda oportunidad. Después de la angustia sufrida y de haber creído que moriría en el bosque, regresar a esa casa segura con Potter cuidando de él era casi un placer. No sabía qué pasaría al día siguiente pero por lo menos en ese momento, no le importaba. Si lograba sobrevivir ese día, se consideraría feliz.

Bueno, tal vez no _feliz_.

Cuando Potter regresó en la tarde, Draco estaba acurrucado sobre el sofá, envuelto en la manta y a media lectura de una novela de misterio que había encontrado en la recámara. Potter le había traído unos vaqueros y un jersey para que se cambiara… al parecer, de él mismo. Había olvidado traerle calzoncillos, pero Draco estaba demasiado abochornado como para mencionarlo.

Emergió de la recámara vestido y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Potter había encendido un fuego en la chimenea de la sala de estar y el calor emitido estaba ya haciendo una diferencia notable en la casa. Draco se detuvo frente al hogar durante un momento para calentarse las manos, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a buscar a Potter.

Lo encontró de pie frente a la estufa y revolviendo algo en una olla. La escena era bizarramente doméstica y Draco casi se rió ante la imagen. Potter le sonrió y siguió cocinando, provocando que Draco sintiera una extraña punzada… algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Hizo ese sentimiento a un lado con experta facilidad y le preguntó a Potter que podía hacer para ayudar.

Resultó que era bastante inútil en la cocina. La mayor parte de su vida había tenido gente que le cocinara y aunque con la varita podía hacer algunas cosas básicas, no tenía ni una pista de cómo se las ingeniaban los muggles. Draco recordó que Potter había crecido con muggles. Ésa era una habilidad que podía ser útil en tiempos como aquellos.

La cena fue bastante silenciosa y Draco estuvo inmensamente contento por ello. Estaba agradecido por la compañía de Potter pero no podía pensar en nada de qué charlar con él.

Al terminar lo observó limpiar la cocina con unos cuantos movimientos de varita y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él volvería a hacer magia de nuevo alguna vez. De cualquier manera, en ese instante no tenía sentido pensar en un futuro tan lejano.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó cuando Potter terminó de limpiar y lucía como si estuviera a punto de irse.

Potter se encogió de hombros, parecía ligeramente incómodo. —Eso depende de si vas a cooperar o no.

Draco sintió como si un extraño frío lo cubriera de repente. En su euforia por haber sobrevivido las últimas veinticuatro horas, había olvidado eso completamente. —Claro —dijo, volteándose hacia la chimenea—. Snape.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y qué sucederá conmigo? —preguntó Draco mirando fijo hacia las llamas—. Venderé a la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó por mí... ¿y luego, qué?

Potter dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente dramático?

—¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan gilipollas? Sabes bien que me tienes cogido por los huevos.

—Lo que te suceda a ti será resultado de tu decisión, Malfoy. Te dije que te protegería y voy a hacerlo. Pero si estás tan resuelto a ser un cero a la izquierda, supongo que vas en buen camino para conseguirlo.

—No _soy _un cero a la izquierda –exclamó Draco, girándose sobre sus talones y mirándolo con furia—. Mi vida iba a ser maravillosa; ¿sabes? Tenía todo a mis pies, un futuro prometedor… pero tuviste que aparecer tú.

—Ah, es verdad —replicó Potter cruzándose de brazos—. Habrías sido un fantástico Mortífago si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino.

—No se trata de eso. No entiendes nada.

Potter caminó airadamente hasta llegar ante Draco. —¿De qué se trata, entonces?. ¿Cómo habría sido tu vida si no hubiera aparecido yo para arruinártela?

—¡Hubiera sido algo mejor que esto! —gritó Draco, usando las manos para empujar a Potter. Éste se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Draco dio otro paso hacia delante, acorralándolo contra la pared—. No estaría aquí ahora, despojado de todo, sin nadie a quien recurrir aparte de ti. Y tú queriendo que venda mi jodida alma; y si quiero sobrevivir al final lo tendré que hacer. _Te odio._

Potter estaba apoyado contra el muro y tenía una extraña expresión en la cara. —Tú no me odias, Malfoy.

Las manos de Draco aferraron la camisa de Potter y lo jaló lo suficiente como para alejarlo de la pared y poder estrellarlo de nuevo contra ella. —Puedes decirme qué hacer, adónde ir, cuándo comer o dormir; pero no puedes decirme qué sentir.

—Nunca me has odiado —dijo Potter con un tono exasperadamente tranquilo—. Me tenías envidia. Y te aseguro que hasta yo te gustaba. Hubo momentos en los que te gustaba; ¿no es cierto?

—_¡Te odio! —_repitió Draco sacudiendo a Potter. Estaba tan enojado con él que apenas podía ver y no deseaba otra cosa más que arrojarlo al suelo y golpearlo, una y otra vez hasta que…

Potter estaba mirándolo fijamente con las pupilas dilatas y oscurecidas, y su expresión tenía algo de familiar. Draco la había visto antes en algún lado aunque no podía ubicarla. Algo estaba pasando ahí; los labios de Potter se entreabrieron un poco pero no habló.

Y entonces Draco lo besó. No estaba seguro de dónde le había llegado el impulso o porqué lo había obedecido, pero no pudo contenerse. Sintió la cabeza de Potter golpear contra la pared, sintió sus manos agarrar el jersey a la altura de la cintura; y entonces Potter le estaba correspondiendo el beso, con lengua y dientes y labios y manos y _oh dios._

Si se detenían, Draco recuperaría el sentido común. Si continuaban besándose, no tendría que pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, y por alguna razón, Draco necesitaba eso más que nada en el mundo. No sabía si Potter lo necesitaba también pero no le importaba… no le importaba nada más que el fuego que cruzaba por sus venas, la mano bajo el jersey tocando directamente su piel y la creciente erección presionando contra su muslo.

Se escuchó gemir a él mismo y percibió la otra mano de Potter aferrando su trasero para empujarlo contra él y oprimir sus entrepiernas. Las manos de Draco se abrieron camino dentro de la camisa de Potter, acariciando piel que nunca imaginó querría tocar y obteniendo gemidos de quien nunca pensó podría escuchar. Draco no estaba seguro si eso era real y estaba muerto de miedo de detenerse siquiera para respirar.

Potter rompió el beso y lo miró fijamente con los ojos nublados. Durante un momento, Draco creyó que todo eso se había terminado, que el hechizo entre ellos se había desvanecido ya. Estaba completamente empalmado y por lo que podía apreciar, Potter también. Dudaba que Potter deseara detenerse. Al menos, esperaba que no fuera así.

Meneó su cadera contra la de Potter, rozando su erección con la suya y observó su rostro mientras jadeaba y cerraba los ojos. Draco desabrochó los pantalones de Potter y los suyos también, sorprendiéndose cuando los dedos de Potter encontraron su miembro y empezaron a acariciarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo había tocado de aquella manera y había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Las caricias de Potter eran cortas y rápidas, y Draco se dio cuenta que todo podría terminar demasiado pronto. No estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo.

—Chúpamela —susurró, deseando que Potter abriera los ojos—. Y dejaré que me folles.

Potter abrió los ojos de golpe. —¿Qué?

Draco lo besó. —Me escuchaste. —Puso las manos sobre los hombros de Potter y lo empujó.

Sin oponer resistencia, Potter se dejó caer hasta el suelo y quedó arrodillado frente a él. Draco apoyó las manos contra la pared con su erección doliéndole por la anticipación. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho eso y no tenía idea si Potter lo había practicado alguna vez, pero no estaba mal. Sabía cómo usar la lengua, cómo mantener los dientes a resguardo y chupaba más duro cada vez que Draco se lo pedía. Era glorioso sentir su miembro dentro de todo ese húmedo calor y saber que lo que estaba jodiéndose era la boca de Potter lo hacía todo mucho mejor.

Potter pareció sentir cuando Draco se estaba acercando al final, porque aferró sus caderas con las manos y enterró la nariz en su entrepierna, tomando su erección profundo hasta la garganta, de una manera que Draco jamás creyó posible. Potter usó la lengua para lamer toda la extensión de su miembro y luego tragó, haciendo que Draco viera estrellas. Éste oprimió la frente contra la pared y trató de empujar las caderas, pero Potter lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar hasta que se derramó junto con un aullido.

Potter continuó chupando hasta que Draco tuvo que tomarlo de los cabellos y jalarlo hacia atrás para que lo liberara. Potter depositó un beso en uno de sus muslos.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Draco.

Las manos de Potter continuaban agarrándolo de las caderas, y las deslizó dentro de los vaqueros de Draco, bajándoselos hasta las rodillas. Draco se empujó de la pared y se volteó, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. También hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hacía eso.

Potter no fue precisamente gentil cuando se empujó dentro de él; Draco tuvo que apretar fuerte los dientes hasta que sintió a su cuerpo adaptarse. Potter esperó como si él también tuviera que acostumbrarse a la presión, y durante un momento Draco se preguntó si ya se habría derramado. Entonces, Potter comenzó a moverse con lentas y poco profundas estocadas, ocasionando más fricción de la que Draco estaba habituado a sentir. Era rudo y un poco doloroso… pero le encantó.

Potter duró un par de minutos más; sus penetraciones comenzaron a volverse erráticas cuando se acercó al final. Entonces, se derramó conteniendo el aliento y sin hacer ningún ruido. Draco se empujó contra él tratando de tomar su erección lo más profundo posible, y los dedos de Potter se enterraron en sus caderas tan duro que Draco creyó que le provocaría moretones. Por alguna razón, la idea de eso era increíblemente erótica.

Y entonces todo terminó. Potter se retiró y se sentó en cuclillas, jadeando. Draco se puso de pie y se subió los pantalones de nuevo. Ambos evitando mirarse a los ojos.

—Yo… regresaré enseguida —dijo Draco, señalando hacia el baño.

Se limpió y dejó que transcurriera un momento mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo, inseguro de qué había sido aquello que acababa de suceder. Ya antes había tenido sexo con hombres, así que no era la cuestión gay lo que lo incomodaba. Era que se trataba de _Potter_ y de que la situación era peligrosa y complicada. No tenía idea de qué significaba eso… para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Potter estaba de pie y vestido, mirando fijo hacia la chimenea como si estuviera esperando que la cabeza de alguien se asomara en cualquier momento. Draco no estaba seguro de qué decir, así que se detuvo a su lado y esperó.

—Creo que esta noche estarás a salvo aquí —dijo Potter después de un momento—. Pero si estás preocupado, yo podría…

—No estoy preocupado —interrumpió Draco y entonces se percató demasiado tarde de que Potter había estado a punto de ofrecerse a pasar la noche ahí—. Al menos… Quiero decir... ¿debería estarlo?

—No —respondió Potter, mirándolo de reojo—. Pero creo que deberemos mudarnos pronto de aquí también. Regresaré en la mañana y hablaremos sobre eso.

—De acuerdo.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Supongo que debo irme.

Draco se encogió de hombros y trató de sonreír. —Si eso es lo que quieres.

Potter se giró para verlo a los ojos. —No es lo que quiero. De hecho, me gustaría quedarme. Pero no creo que deba hacerlo.

Draco asintió y ambos se miraron fijamente durante un momento. Potter se movió hacia Draco casi imperceptiblemente, pero de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Correcto. Te veré mañana, entonces. —Dio un par más de pasos para alejarse de Draco y luego se desapareció.

Draco se quedó casi un minuto contemplando el punto donde Potter había estado parado, rodeándose con sus propios brazos. Eso que acababa de pasar tenía que ser el peor error de su vida o el mejor polvo que había tenido jamás. O tal vez era ambas cosas.

Se desplomó en el sofá y alcanzó el libro que había estado leyendo antes. Todavía podía sentir el miembro de Potter dentro de él y pensó que así sería por un buen tiempo. Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ocurrir de verdad.

** _Ocho._ **

—Lo siento.

Draco levantó la vista, dejando sin atención su intento de cocinar avena… las instrucciones le habían parecido suficientemente sencillas, pero el resultado hasta el momento había sido sólo una pegajosa mezcolanza. Había confiado en tener algo razonablemente listo para desayunar antes de que Potter se presentara. —¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Potter se inclinó contra la barra y suspiró. –Anoche dijiste que yo quería que vendieras el alma a cambio de tu libertad. Siento mucho haber permitido que creyeras que las cosas eran así.

Draco se giró alejándose del fuego y lo encaró. —¿Entonces cómo son?

Potter bajó la mirada al suelo. –El otro día me preguntaste que quiénes eran de los que estábamos huyendo. Y tenías razón… No estoy escondiéndote bajo los auspicios del Ministerio. He estado escondiéndote en sus casas seguras sin su conocimiento. Por lo que, cuando ellos esconden a otro ahí, yo tengo que sacarte primero. Usualmente con muy poco tiempo de anticipación.

—Me di cuenta de eso. Pero; ¿por qué no estás trabajando con el Ministerio?

—Sí estoy trabajando para ellos, pero… Tengo una misión por mi propia cuenta, algo de lo que no saben nada. Algo de lo que nadie sabe nada.

Draco sólo pudo mirarlo con fijeza e incredulidad. No tenía idea de porqué Potter le estaba confiando algo así. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si era bueno para Potter que se lo compartiera.

—Y necesito la ayuda de Snape. Creo que él es el único que puede ayudarme a… acabar con esto.

—Pensé que Snape estaba de tu lado. –Draco nunca lo había preguntado, pero todas las personas que conocía tenían sus sospechas acerca de él.

Potter negó con la cabeza. —No está del lado de nadie.

—En eso no es tan diferente a ti.

—Quizá. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy buscándolo para poder entregarlo al Ministerio. Ésas nunca fueron mis intenciones. Ellos ni siquiera saben que lo estoy buscando. –Levantó la mirada de nuevo.

Draco asintió, comprendiéndolo todo. Potter no estaba seguro de poder confiar en él, pero lo que le había dicho era suficiente como para otorgarle algo de dónde apalancarse. Eso, sumado a lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, les daba a cada uno la seguridad suficiente como para poder confiar el uno del otro.

Y tal vez fuera por el sexo, o tal vez fuera por la desesperación que había sentido los últimos ocho días, pero Draco se encontró deseando poder confiar en Potter. Deseaba ser capaz de volver a confiar en alguien y demonios… ¿por qué no en Potter? Después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos esos años y especialmente después de lo de la noche anterior, Draco _necesitaba _confiar en él.

—Te ayudaré a encontrarlo —le dijo al fin—, pero bajo dos condiciones. Quiero acercarme a él yo primero y asegurarme de que está de acuerdo con esto. No te llevaré con él sin haber hecho eso antes.

—De acuerdo –dijo Potter—. Justo lo que suponía. ¿Y la otra condición?

—Me ayudarás a limpiar mi nombre y a recuperar mi vida. No puedo ni quiero continuar viviendo así.

Potter sonrió. —Yo iba a hacer eso de todas maneras; ¿sabes?

Draco rodó los ojos. —Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes.

—Lo hice. Pero no puedo lograr mucho hasta que la guerra termine. Mientras tanto, puedo ofrecerte protección bajo la Orden del Fénix. Podemos establecerte una falsa identidad y podrás vivir como muggle hasta que todo esté seguro.

Draco frunció los labios. —¿Podré tener televisión?

—Claro. Y con cable. E Internet de alta velocidad, si gustas.

—¿Internet?

Potter se rió. –Creo que ser muggle te va a gustar, Draco.

—No sabría decirte. También necesito una nueva varita.

Potter hizo muecas mientras miraba la olla con avena. –Sí, porque de otra manera te morirás de hambre.

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. —¿Debemos hablar acerca de…? —Meneó una mano entre los dos.

Las mejillas de Potter se tiñeron de rosa, situación que Draco encontró extrañamente encantadora. —Claro. Pero… ¿podemos esperar?

—¿A qué?

Potter hizo una pausa como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. —A que yo sepa exactamente qué es lo que quiero decir.

Draco sonrió. —Gracias a Dios. Pensé que sólo era yo.

Potter le correspondió la sonrisa y se quedaron ahí durante algunos segundos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Era embarazoso pero no desagradable. Era un comienzo, sin duda.

—¿Quieres salir a buscar un desayuno de verdad? —preguntó Potter al fin.

Draco le lanzó una última mirada al pegote de avena que había en la olla y de inmediato regresó sus ojos hacia él. —Desde luego.

** _fin_ **


End file.
